Marlene Reliace
Marlene Reliace Name Marlene Reliace Age 25 Gender Female PB Lily Allen (Yukari, Paradise Kiss) Player The Guindo Journal marleneonthewall Appearance Natural Hair/Eye Color: Black hair, naturally green eyes but they are now spellsword gold Height: 6'0" Body Type: Slender, androgynous Noticeable Scars/Tattoos and Location: None Clothing Style: She has a set of purple armour with a pair of swords for use in combat (here). Her normal clothes tend toward shades of purple as well, though she is also fond of pink and blue. She likes chunky earrings, cute flats, and skirts that don't go too far above the knee. She does not like to wear trousers. Her style of dress is very feminine and oscillates between cute/classy and just terrible enough to love. History Marlene Reliace was born Noah Reliace. As a young boy, her wealthy parents were killed by assassins and she was sold into slavery. It was a difficult life, but she was eventually rescued and freed along with several other slaves, and released into a world where she got to choose her own life. With nowhere else to go, she joined the spellswords. She did her two years in the Amber Gaze, but it didn't take long for her to realize that she hated the military lifestyle. Her stipend, at least, put her on her feet financially until she could find something else to live off of. She met Malachai in the Amber Gaze and when they both left, they decided to open up a mercenary company. Somewhere along the way she realized that she hated being thought of as male, so once she got out of the Gaze, she decided to try presenting herself as a woman. Being a eunuch gave her an advantage, in that puberty hadn't masculinized her. She quickly discovered that she was much more outgoing, much more comfortable around people and with herself, when she was presenting as female. At that point, Noah ceased to exist. She became Marlene. Personality Marlene is in her early twenties. She's around six feet tall with a slender build. Black hair falls nearly to her waist, and her eyes, once green, are now the Amber Gaze's distinctive gold. She has an androgynous voice and face, but is almost never seen without the make-up that turns that androgynous face feminine. Her clothes are an expression of her womanhood, always feminine but never revealing. She loves bright, flamboyant accessories, and large earrings. Marlene is a social butterfly, friends with everyone. She's very intelligent and can be a know-it-all at times, but she's a very nice person who will often go out of her way for others. Unfortunately, she does suffer from a rather nasty temper. When she gets frustrated, she takes it out on the people around her. She is always quick to apologize, because she has a desperate need to be liked. When she's upset, she tends to dwell on it. She can be something of a drama queen. Etc. * She is a writer! Unfortunately, she doesn't have a lot of confidence in it, so she hasn't shown her writing to many people. * She's an officer in Day's End, co-founder along with Malachai Dominga. * She's a support spec and her melee skill suffers for it, but her support is very good. Most of her offensive spells are ice based, with a handful of other elements. * She's taken an attitude toward life that most things can be overcome. Her background as a child slave has not been allowed to define her, and she refuses to let any other negative parts of her life define her. * She's a eunuch, technically castrato because it was before puberty. She uses silk pouches filled with rice as false breasts. * Her accent is very Cockney, which does exist in some region of Zenderael, but she doesn't know if that's the region she's from. She can't remember where she's from! Forum info * Username: VioletViolence * Avatar: Crossed swords * Signature: "Day's End League Mom Support Spellsword for hire" * Also all her text is defaulted to purple. That took a while to figure out but she is so happy with it. CR * Alexander Varista: A berserker who helped her fight some terrorvines and an arachnidrake, A++ would hunt with again * Anais Vallinar: A paladin she's worked with a couple times, no strong opinion * Benedict 'Bene' Conrad: A cleric suck on Earth, makes a good team with her and Nadir (DROPPED) * Duncan Heimdall Jackson: Her player. Gets on with him okay, but thinks his anger is kind of adorable * Go And: Gonna clock her one someday (DROPPED) * Gunnar Hydrik: The weird stoic kid who keeps dropping out of the sky * Irena Rose: Charming and adorable, needs more hugs (DROPPED) * Jack 'Malachai' Brampton: Mal's player, got on with alright until he tried to justify not telling her Mal wasn't real yet with some shitty reasons * Jordan Hayes: Taught her some things about enchanted bullets, Duncan doesn't seem to like her but she seemed okay?? * Lindsey Valeria Stern: Duncan's BFF, roommate, kind of prickly, being around her feels really awkward sometimes * Lynea: Familiar for some reason?? Did a lot of raids/leveling with OOC, acquaintances on Earth now that both are real. Current reaction is hostility on sight because of what Lynea did with Duncan * Malachai Dominga: Best friend fo' lyfe (DROPPED) * Melissa 'Missie' Eir Jackson: Duncan's sister, very likeable * Nadir Kahil: A fellow spellsword on Earth, they make a perfect team * Nayan: Enlisted him in Day's End * Nova Kylethe: A friend who keeps asking her to fetch him things from monsters that are a pain in the ass to fight * Ravindra Savarna: Kind of an angry, untalkative person; her 'little brother', also created by Duncan * Rayu Barozu: A bard she met in the woods one day * Valentine Ramirez: Fellow officer, a troublemaker, exasperating but still friends (DROPPED) * Virelai the Nameless: The cutest member of the league, Marlene mothers her a lot